


Her and Him and the Sheets

by MurphysLaw



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow loves her best friend, she just wished he would realise she wasn't the one who needed comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her and Him and the Sheets

Willow's hand was barely touching her best friends blue and purple skin but Xander still hissed quietly under her fingertips.

"The bastard." She whispered angrily. Next to her, Xander weakly laughed.

"Willow, I didn't know you knew such words." Normally she would of punched his shoulders for his comments. But tonight she just smiled sadly. Her hand trailed down the plain sheet till it tucked into his. It always fitted in perfectly.

"Yes you do." She sighed. "I always say it."

Next to her, Xander squeezed her hand softly. "Yeah you do." Carefully, he placed a kiss on her head. She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. All she wanted to do was kiss him back. On his bruises, on his scars, on his lips. But now wasn't the right time. (It was never the right time.) "Always look after me."

The slight smile on her lips faded, replaced by a self loathing frown. Her head dropped in an unsaid apology. "Can't be doing a very good job of it."

Delicately, Xander lifted her head up so they were eye to eye. He was always so gentle when they were lying side by side on her bed. Like he thought she was made of glass. Like she was the one who was battered black and blue by someone who was meant to love and look after them. "You're doing a great job." He promised.

Willow shook her head. She needed him to understand that a real friend would stop the pain rather than watch it to happen. "But-" Before she could bring her point forwards, Xander shushed her. Slowly he brought their foreheads together. In her chest Willow's heart beat painfully.

"Hey Will. Trust me on this, ok?" His breath played across her face, his lips inches away from hers. All buts flew out her mind as the world crumbled around them in till it was just her and him and the sheets under their bodies.

"O-ok." Her voice was shaking. This time, she squeezed his hand. She wondered if he knew what he did to her, and asked herself if he felt the same. If each moment spent together meant the same to the both of them. She detangled their fingers, and trailed her hand up his arm, back to his ribs. "Does it hurt?"

"No, of course not." He reassured.

"Are you lying?" She could always tell when her best friend was lying. She would of thought he would get better seeing as he did it so much. Or maybe she just knew him too well.

"Completely." Willow snorted sadly. If she didn't know Xander, she would never laugh when wanting to cry. And she was sure her best friend knew that as well. "Hey Will. I'm _fine_. It's not even going to scar."

Xander was never the best at comforting people. His jokey brightside was always too grim and much too close to the truth for it to dispel fears. Still, she snuggled in closer, careful not to jolt him. If only he realised he wasn't the one who should be doing the comforting. 

"Not physically, no." He didn't reply, just held her closer to his chest.


End file.
